


Up In Smoke

by madamguillotine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Other, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: PROMPT: Person 1 follows Person 2 out for a smoke break during work, but Person 1 doesn’t actually smoke. They attempt to smoke a cigarette to impress Person 2, but they immediately start coughing uncontrollably and embarrass themselves.
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Jean Prouvaire, Grantaire/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 2





	Up In Smoke

They both worked for the mall. They laughed while they cleaned tables in the food court. They chatted as swept hallways. They were always scheduled for the same shift. The only part of the work day Rene Grantaire and Jehan Prouvaire didn’t spend together was their break.

Grantaire was a smoker. When he wasn’t having a cigarette, one wasn’t too far from his mind. There was a corner of his mind that was always lit.

Jehan had never smoked a day in their life. They’d been around smoke before, but they could barely handle a campfire. If they had to smoke it, they simply weren’t interested.

Courfeyrac sighed fondly at Jehan, “Kid! You got it bad for this Grantaire! You talk about him all the time!”

“I don’t talk about him _all_ the time,” they said, running their fingers through their hair.

“Anytime I ask you what’s new, you tell me something he told you,”

“He’s just a work friend… that’s all,” they said defensively.

“You should ask him out for coffee. _After_ work.”

The next day, Jehan picked up a brand-new pack of menthol cigarettes on the way to work. The two of them raced to wipe the tables in the food court, when break time rolled around Jehan skipped to their adjacent lockers. Grantaire pulled out his carton and a lighter at the same time Jehan did.

“You? Smoking?” He scoffed with a breathy chuckle.

“I smoke!” they smiled, with a little nervous twitch at the corner of their lips. “I just couldn’t find a source for my type!”

Grantaire looked at the carton in their hand, this particular brand was available at nearly every corner store. “Yeah, it’s a hard one to find… let’s go out back,” he said opening the door to the break room.

When they arrived, he leaned against a light post, casually. He took the carton from his sweater pocket, flipped open the top, and pulled out a cigarette. Jehan watched him carefully as Grantaire put the cigarette in his lips and lit it, cupping his hand around the lighter to protect it from the soft breeze that swirled around them.

Jehan mimicked his actions once Grantaire was taking a long drag. Their eyes went wide as they slammed their first against the wall of the building. It was a mint scented death. They gasped, or tried to. Jehan started coughing and after a few seconds they thought they’d never stop.

Grantaire handed them his bottle of water, they drank heady gulps.

“Better?”

Jehan nodded and handed him the carton, “I think I’m going to quit smoking. Let’s go for coffee instead!”

“Coffee’s far too harsh for me…” he smiled.

“Lightweight!”


End file.
